Friendship Between Foes
by the kool kid
Summary: Raven and Terra aren't very close. They decide to start over and try again since Terra's no longer a tratior. Will it work?
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

**Just thought you'd wanna know this in advance, suggested lemon in this chapter. Please enjoy the story anyway, and please don't flame me. sorry. It's the first chapter, but you know, I wanted it in this chapter. And I'm not a pervert!

* * *

**

Terra sat Indian style on Beast Boy's bed listening intently on his story.

"Then, me and Cy made up this new game! STANK BALL!" Beast Boy said.

"Stank ball? You guys are totally wacko!" Terra said.

Terra glanced at the clock and her eyes widened.

"Oh shit! It's late. I better get to bed!" Terra said and was about to get up.

"No! Don't go!" Beast Boy said and pounced on her.

He pinned her to his bed and wouldn't let her go.

"Why not?" she asked.

He leaned his face closer to hers and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and he let her arms go and she wrapped them around his neck.

He ran his finger down her neck and ran down the middle of her white shirt. He stopped at the top of her jeans.

She grabbed his hand and looked at him funny.

"Your not attempting what I think you are. Are you?" she asked playfully, letting his hand go.

"Do you object?" he asked.

She smirked.

"Not at all."

Everything to Terra went black and she remembered nothing. She also had a horrible dream. To top everything off.

**_Dream_**

_"I don't need you to help me!" Terra screamed through her tears._

_"Don't make this harder than it needs to be, my dear. You will come with me." Slade hissed._

_"NOOOOO!" she screamed._

_She grabbed her head and fell to her knees. Slade come over to her and grabbed her chin. She glared at him through her teary eyes._

_"You will submit to me. I can give you control. Something the Titans can never give you, Terra. Isn't that what you want?" Slade asked cunningly._

_"I don't need my help from you! Your evil!" she screamed and he grabbed her shirt and threw her against the rocky wall._

_"Now, now, Terra, you wouldn't want to go back to your friends still unable to control your powers, now would you?" Slade asked._

_"I don't care. Beast Boy told me all about you. Your nothing but a lying, cheating, evil snake!" Terra hissed._

_Slade laughed coldly and Terra cringed at his voice._

_"You know, my dear, I think your life may be much easier with you in control. And I can help you." he said persuadingly._

_She looked at him and he smirked under his mask._

_"What do you want in return if I let you help me?" she asked._

_Terra was horrifed to know the answer but she wanted control. She wanted her friends to still like her._

_"I'm not asking for anything in return. Except, that you make me your master and you serve me and only me." he said. "And I will grant you your control."_

_She sighed sadly and took all this in._

_"Isn't that what you want, sweet child, to be in control?" he asked slyly._

_"I...I...I do." she said sadly admitting her defeat._

_"A wise choice, my dear. Very wise." he said placing a hand on her shoulder._

_She didn't quiver. She knew she was doing the right thing. She hoped._

_"I will go with you. If you promise to let me go back to my friends." Terra said._

_He laughed a little at her request._

_"Of course, my dear. But first, we must get you control."_

_"Good." she said blankly._

_She followed him into the darkness._

**_End_**

Terra awoke breathing heavily and a thin film of sweat covered her forehead. She looked over at Beast Boy sleeping peacefully next to her.

She was going to wake him up but...wait!

What the hell happened lastnight! Did they...oh shit!

She shook Beast Boy vigorously until his eyes fluttered open.

"Well, good morning to you!" he said sacasticly.

"I don't need your damn sarcasim, okay?" she said giving him a nasty glare.

He sat up and looked at her funny. His pressed his hand on her forehead and wiped her sweat off.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. I had this horrible dream." she said running her fingers through her hair.

"Uh huh..."

"Just nevermind. I am so scared right now." she said. "I don't wanna go back to him, Beast Boy."

He embraced her and she started to cry embracing him back.

"It's okay, Terra. He'll never ever take you again. I'll make sure of it." he said lovingly.

"Oh God, I don't know what I'd do without you." she said.

He kissed her forehead and calmed her down.

"You hungry for breakfast?" Beast Boy asked.

"Always." she said and smiled.

"I'll be out in a sec. You go on out." he said.

She smiled and left the room.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Sorry if the sorta lemon part kinda offened ya'll. You'll get over it...hopefully. I don't really know where I'm gonna go with this story so if you have ideas, please review or email me. Peace out homies!

* * *

**

Terra sighed as she sipped on her straw. She was still creeped out by that dream.

"Terra, please, chill." Raven said from behind her.

Terra jumped at her voice and whipped around to see Raven.

"Holy shit, Raven! Could you give me a fuckin' warning first?" she asked pissed.

"Chill out, bitch." she replied coldly.

Terra stood up and faced Raven and looked at her in the eye. She opened her mouth but Raven spoke before she could say something.

"Don't you even say a fuckin' word. I know, I know. You don't know anything about me so keep your fuckin' mouth shut before it becomes a permenant part of your ass. I know. You always say that when your pissed" Raven said coldly.

"Good. You know. So I don't even have so say anything." Terra said and glared at Raven and left her evil stare.

"Take your fuckin' attitude with you too." Raven said coldly.

"Fuck off witchy." she replied.

Raven grabbed Terra in her black energy and whipped her at the wall.

"Holy shit, Raven!" Terra shouted as Raven wrapped her fingers and grasped her throat.

Raven smiled evily as she made it harder for Terra to breath.

"Let me go!" Terra managed but that only made Raven laugh evily and hold tighter.

"Never. I've been waiting my whole life to do this, Terra. Your a tratior and that's all you'll ever be. You worthless, ungrateful, Slade minion! UGH!"

Beast Boy had turned into a rhino and rammed Raven so she let go of Terra and flew back and hit the wall.

"I am worthless. I am." Terra said sadly. "She's right."

"No she's not Terra. Your not worthless. God, if it wasn't for you, Slade would still be running around the city!" Beast Boy said.

Terra inched a smile. She still felt horrible.

Raven picked herself up and found a gash on her arm.

She worked quickly to wrap it up tightly to stop the bleeding.

"Why don't you just heal yourself?" Terra asked.

"I'm not allowed to use my powers on demons." Raven replied.

"Oh."

"Now, how the hell am I supposed to meditate like this?"

Terra got out of her seat and sat on her knees next to Raven.

"I got an idea. Kay, now sit like your gonna meditate right now." Terra said.

Raven did and waited for further instruction.

"Now, instead of holding your arms out, hold them down and rest them on your knees. So you don't have to bend your arm."

Raven did and her arm didn't sting or anything. She was amazed that Terra helped her after she had almost tried to kill her.

"Wow. Thanks." Raven said and smiled slightly.

"No problamo. What are friends for?" Terra replied and smiled at her friend.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

**W00t! Finally got a chance to update! Terra and Raven friendship fic for ya'll! w00t! (again!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! (and yes, I will be doing this. IF I forget then, don't sue me. my dad's a laywer!)

* * *

**

Robin rushed in quickly and stopped to catch his breath. He had obviously been running for some time.

"Titans, trouble!" he said through gasps for air. "Star and Cy are already down there. C'mon!"

The three remaining Titans followed Robin into the city and found Cyborg and Starfire having some trouble taking down the three HIVE memebers.

(A/N: Note the word 'some'...)

Raven flew down towards Gizmo which caought him off gaurd.

"Eat this you crud muchin' witch girl!" Gizmo yelled in his freak voice.

He was about to zap Raven when Terra rose a rock before him and her eyes shone a bright yellow.

"Try shovin' a rock down your stubby throat, bitch!" Terra yelled and forced the rock at Gizmo making him retreat.

"Thanks, Terra." Raven said almost nicely.

Terra smiled.

"No sweat." Terra said smoothly.

Jinx, unfortunatly, (yeah right!) got hit with rock that Terra had thrown towards Gizmo and was rubbing her head vigorously.

"Ow! That hurt!" Jinx yelped.

Raven landed slowly in front of Jinx and smirked at her.

"Welcome to my world, bitch!" Raven snapped and flew at her.

"Hehehe...Freddy." Terra snickered.

Unluckily to her, Mammoth came up behind her and punched her back. She was sent flying into the ground.

She got up quickly and faced him.

Starfire zoomed past her and hit Mammoth with a green bolt of energy.

He flew back and Starfire came to Terra.

"Terra, are you harmed?" she asked.

"No. I'm fine. Thanks." Terra said and Starfire smiled.

"Hey pit sniffers!" Gizmo yelled and zapped Starfire with a laser.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled and ran to catch her.

He caught her and held her in his arms. She regained her vision and smiled.

Robin turned bright red and let her down.

"Thank you very much for saving me, Robin." Starfire said still smiling.

"Sure Star. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Robin smiled and Starfire alighted again and flew back to help Raven.

Beast Boy charged after Mammoth as an elephant and Cyborg stood on his back with his arm cannon blasting at him.

"You like messin' with my friends! Well, chew on this!" Cyborg said and sent his blue beams from his connon straight at the three villians.

Raven and Rorek chanted thier spells at the same time and surronded them. The three villians didn't stand a chance.

They were hit with Cyborg's cannon and knocked out instantly. Rorek floated back down to the ground slowly and smiled.

"Finally their done." he said in his English accent.

"For now." Raven added.

Rorek turned and looked at her.

"Your not very optimistic, are you?" he asked.

She blushed a little and inched a smile.

"Not really." she said.

"Let's hand these guys off to the police and blow this joint." Terra said looking at the unconcious villians.

"We'll take them, Terra. Not to worry." a voice said from behind them.

They all whirled around to see, none other than...

* * *

**Cliffy! And an unexpected twist! The person they see isn't someone they don't want to. I'll just give you that.**


End file.
